To the End and Back Again
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: “You resemble him a lot you know. That’s why they stare. And besides, they are curious, you’re new, and no one knew anything about you.”
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: This is set in Ginny's seventh year. Some of the stuff said in this story refers back to Book 6, so if you haven't read it, then don't read this. It kind of follows what happened, but i've added my own twist to it...so please enjoy.**

For six years I spent my time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and while I was there I think I never got tired of seeing its walls or the people in them. However, when my seventh and final year came, all of that changed. It was the worst time of my life…well for at least the first part of it….

Harry, Hermione and Ron had all graduated and went on to do other things. Hermione and Ron were now engaged and Harry was in St. Mungos recovering from injuries he received while defeating Voldemort. Yes Voldemort was defeated, and the wizarding world was now free. Muggleborns could now roam without feeling threatened and all those who believed that muggleborns should not live were sent to Azkaban to be sentenced. I felt as if things couldn't get any worse, however, the train ride to my last and final year at Hogwarts proved me wrong.

I wandered down the hall to find and empty compartment, my best friend Aiden at my heels. As usual the only compartment open was the one at the end of the hall. Only, it wasn't completely empty, one man sat in it staring out the window lost in his own little world. I could tell by his robes that he was a man of prosperity, and wealth. His robes were the newest in fashion, and had to cost hundreds of galleons. His white blonde hair hung down almost past his shoulders, and when I saw that, my stomach gave a sickening lurch. I knew of only two men who had hair like that; one was dead, and the other…

Aiden shut the door behind us quite loudly, startling the man out of his daydream. He jumped slightly and turned to us. That's when I felt all my insides begin to jumble…the other man was setting right in front of me. He was my family's worst enemy, the person known for causing me and my brother so much pain and annoyance during his days at Hogwarts. There before me was none other than Draco Malfoy.

His gaze landed on me first. When his eyes finally focused and he recognized who was before him, he smirked his trademark smirk and flicked his eyes quickly to see who was behind me, but soon returned them to me. We stared at each other for a few seconds; he held is smirk, but I glared. My eyes held such fury and hatred, that if my looks could kill, I'm sure that he would have been dead. Finally after a few minutes he began to say something, but I cut him off before he could.

"What are you doing here Malfoy." My tone was harsh, but he just merely raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Tut, tut Miss Weasley, is that a way to greet a Professor." He held my gaze, refusing to look away. I stared back hard.

"Professor? You mean to tell me the let _you_ be a Professor?" He nodded his head at me, his smirk becoming more of an evil smile. **"_What was McGonagall thinking?" _**I didn't really mean for it to come out as loud as it did. However, Draco just found it amusing.

"Now, now Miss Weasley, there is no need to raise your voice. We can discuss this without yelling." His calmness just made me even more irritated. And the smirk that seem plastered to his face wasn't helping. I felt the anger boil up in me every moment I stared into his steel gray eyes. Finally after a couple of minutes, I had to look away.

"You mean to tell me after everything that happened, they let you come back and be a teacher?" I stared at the floor, refusing to look up. My tone wasn't that harsh, but the way I said it made the smirk on Draco's face vanish.

"Nothing happened Miss Weasley. I have as much of a right to be here as you down." It was now his turn for a harsh tone. However, these words struck me, and I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"As much right as I have, huh? You **do not **have **as much** of a right to be here. If I remember correctly, it is your fault that Dumbledore is dead!" This infuriated him more than I had ever seen him. His eyes became as harsh, if not more harsh than my eyes had seemed. He stood up and slowly walked over to me. His six foot something frame toward over my five foot something frame. I glared up at him, afraid to show weakness, worried of what he was capable of doing.

"That is none of your business Miss Weasley. Please, leave your little comments and opinions to yourself, unless if you want points taken away and detentions before you even get to school."

He had power now, I knew that. I just didn't want to admit it. However, I found myself unable to come back with a smart remark. I didn't want to have to spend detention with Malfoy and I also didn't want to be responsible for Gryffindor already being in the whole points before school had started.

So I swallowed all the witty comebacks I had, along with all of my pride and looked up at him sweetly, but with a hint of anger still in my eyes. "Yes Professor. I'm…" I stuttered on the last word, "…sorry"

He did not look happy at my apology, but nodded his head anyways. Then he pushed past me, and almost knocked Aiden over. On his way out he said "You can have this compartment. I'm going to go to the _Professors_ compartment." Then he slammed the door shut behind him, causing Aiden to give a little squeak. I glared at the spot where he once stood and growled, then kicked to door.

"Damn him." I said harshly, then I whispered under my breath slightly again. "Damn him."

Aiden looked at me a little frightened, but took a seat on one of the benches while I took a seat on the other. "So, Malfoy's back." I glared at her and looked out the window. She didn't say anything else the whole ride to Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, I started a new story. it's a new pairing for me, a Draco/Ginny pairing. I hope you like it. I was just sitting on my couch one day with my NEW laptop and I was like, oh, I have an idea for a story. So I started writing and this is what I came up with. I'm not sure the direction I'm going in yet…but I'm sure I'll figure something out. I have so many stories I want to write, but only few of them get my time. Right now I'm also working on another story on if you want to check it out, my name is landon dray over there and my story is called Forbidden Passion. I'll try to place a link on my biography in case you can't access it. So yeah, I've wanted to do a Draco / Ginny pairing for a long time, and now, I've finally decided to do one. Hope you like it. Oh and please review…I enjoy reviews.**


	2. The Great Great Hall

For the rest of the ride to Hogsmead neither of us spoke. Aiden attempted a couple of times, but I just ignored her and didn't reply. The weather began to change to my mood. Either I was causing the weather to change, or the weather was causing my mood to change, either one it didn't matter. It started off as a drizzle then the farther we got, the harder the rain was coming down. When we reached Hogsmead it was pouring, and I had to rush to find a horseless carriage, which wasn't horseless to me anymore. I found a carriage that was almost empty and got in, with Aiden right behind me. Returning back to my attitude that I had when I was on the train, I looked out the window ignoring everything around me.

I was almost lost in my thoughts when I heard someone cough. I knew it wasn't Aiden's, because it was a male cough, so I looked up, to see who was sharing a carriage with me. It was dark, so I couldn't really tell who it was, but when the light shown upon his face I got a glimpse of him. He had strong male features, dark hair and equally dark eyes. His nose was slightly large with a bit of a hook at the end. He was strikingly handsome, and I could feel my cheeks get hot as I felt his eyes land on me. Even though the light had passed and I could no longer see his face, I knew that his eyes were on me. Aiden shifted uncomfortably in her seat beside me, and cleared her through. I shot her a sideways glance, but she just looked back out the window.

The carriages came to a stop one at a time right outside the doors of the castle, letting students out to go inside, into the awaiting Great Hall for the welcome feast. When ours got to the castle, the man setting in the carriage with us waited for Aiden and I both to get out before he too got out. However I didn't get the chance to take a look at him, because as soon as we were out, Aiden grabbed my arm and took off running for the castle. It was still pouring, so by the time we got to the castle we were both soaked. I looked around to see if I could find the guy, but he was nowhere to be found.

I rang my hair out, and followed Aiden into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Muddy footprints followed me all the way to my table, but as soon as I had taken three steps, the footprints would disappear, leaving a spotless floor behind it.

The Great Hall was filled with excited voices of students happy to see friends that they had not seen all summer, catching up on everything they had missed. I sat down beside Aiden with a fifth year on my other side chatting happily to her friend. I looked up to the Head table and noticed that Draco sat at the far end of the table talking to no one, and staring at his empty plate with a scowl on his face. I glared at him, and then too looked down at my empty plate. I felt someone nudging me in the side, and looked up to see Aiden looking at me.

"Listen. I know you don't like Malfoy, but you have to try to get over it. He's your teacher now, and he's going to be her for the next year, so try to forget him, and get into a better mood. Your not that nice when you're all grumpy, and it's beginning to make me grumpy. I do not want to be grumpy, so try to cheer up. Look, there's Collin coming our way. Put on a happy face and say hi to him, ok." I just stared at her. "Please Gin, for me."

She gave me the 'face' and I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile. "Is that better?" I said with the smile still on my face. She rolled her eyes back at me, gave a little laugh, and said "That's a little better."

"Hiya Gin!" Collin said setting down across from us and smiling at both of us. I noticed that he had a new camera around his neck. "Hiya Aiden."

"Hi Collin. How was your summer?" Aiden asked her eyes glued on Collin, while the first years stared flowing in to be sorted.

"Oh, great, I went on vacation with my family this summer. We went to America, which sure is a weird place to visit. There are people all over the place claiming that they are witches, but none of them actually are. All fakes, they are." He looked at me and smiled widely. "Geez Gin, you look like you're really mad. What's the matter Red?"

I saw Aiden glare at me slight out of the corner of my eye, and felt slightly guilty. "Ginny is just upset that we have a new teacher this year. Oh and he just happens to be her favorite person in the world." She waved her hand in direction of the teachers table. Collin looked up to where she was gesturing, and his face fell.

"You mean to tell me the let that Ferret back into this school; and to teach. **_What was McGonagall thinking?_**" The students around us all stopped talking to stare at us. Collin didn't say that as loud as I did when I was on the train, but is was loud enough for the people around us to hear. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked around smiling shyly at the people staring. They all diverted their attention back to the sorting.

"That's exactly what Ginny said when she found out." Aiden said looking up at the table again. Suddenly I heard her take a sharp intake of breath, and turned to see what she was looking at.

Moving his way slowly over to the seat beside Draco was the same dark haired guy that had occupied the carriage with us. When I recognized who it was, I too took a sharp intake of breath. What was he doing at the teachers table? Okay, I'm not that stupid, I know what he was doing, but, was he really a teacher? Could he be? Duh, look at Mr. Malfoy setting beside him; of course he could be a teacher.

"Ginny, is that..." Aiden started but didn't finish.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, not taking my eyes off of the man.

"He's even cuter in the light."

"I agree."

"Who, who's cuter?" Collin said sounding really confused and looking up at the table in the direction we were looking. When he saw what we were looking at he made a disgusted face. "You two are such girls. I mean, come on, he's your teacher for Pete's sake." We both turned to look at him. He made a face at us, and we made faces back.

"We know he's a teacher Collin. We're not that stupid. We were just admiring how handsome he looks. Aren't we allowed to do that?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I said this. He gave a quick look at Aiden, who had stolen another glance at the teachers table, and glared slightly, but quickly wiped it away.

"Of course you are. I'm just saying is all; don't get your hopes up." He shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Right Collin. Get our hopes up over a teacher. Like that would happen."

Aiden looked back at us hearing my last sentence and said, "Right, never get our hopes up over a teacher, heh, like that would happen." But she didn't sound to convincing.

Just then the sorting finished, with a last new addition to Gryffindor, and Headmistress McGonagall stood up and a hush fell over the room. Thoughts of the new professor were shoved to the corner of our minds as we all listened to what our new Headmistress had to say.

"Welcome back to another year here at Hogwarts. I just wanted to say that I am glad to see that you all have returned, and would like to welcome all the new first years. We went through a terrible year last year. We lost so many loved ones, and so many things held dear to us. People sacrificed many things…some, including their lives," a few sniffles were heard around the room, "but we should all take a moment to honor those heroes; those who have died for us, so we can continue to be safe, and go about our daily lives." We all were quite for a couple of moments, then she continued. "But just as time goes on, we all must too. We must rebuild our lives and continue on with a wonderful school year. Now, I must lay out a few rules for you: First off, to all the new students and as a reminder to all the older students, the forbidden forest is forbidden, and no student is to cross into it. Next, there is a list in the front corridor of all the things that are forbidden in Hogwarts, which has been updated by our caretaker, Mr. Filch." She went on for a while listening some old rules and the newer ones. Then, after she finished, she went on to introduce some of the new teachers.

"I would first like to congratulate Professor Flitwick for becoming my new right hand man." The little short charms teacher stood up on his seat and waved to everyone as they all cheered. "Next I would like to introduce to you our two new teachers. First we have Professor Draco Malfoy, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Draco stood up with a bored look on his face then sat back down quickly. "He will also serve as our new Head of Slytherin." The Slytherin table, which now was the smallest table due to the absence of a bunch of the members, cheered.

"And second we have our new Potions professor: Professor Julius Snape." Now everyone took a sharp intake of breath. I looked up at the table, at the spot where the new potions professor sat, with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Snape?" I heard Collin wisper. "He's a Snape? I can see it now, I thought he looked familiar. I mean, that black hair, and that crooked nose, I can't believe I didn't put it together before." I agreed with what Collin had said. I can't believe that I didn't even notice the resemblance. He did look a lot like Professor Snape, only he was a lot younger, and much more handsome.

"You may notice that there is a similarity in names here, and yes, Professor Julius Snape is in relation to the old potions professor, Severus Snape. He is his son." The new Professor Snape sat at the table with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, nor did he make any notion that anyone was talking.

"Well, now that I have introduced you all to the new professors, and explained the rules to you, lets eat." As those words left her mouth, food filled up on our plates, and we all dug in eagerly. I wasn't as eager however, my gaze lingered on the new potions professor for a while. I wasn't really staring, I was just thinking, but before I knew it, my eyes were locked with dark black smiling eyes. I jumped back into reality and notice that he was staring back at me, and for the first time since he arrived there he had an expression on his face; he was smiling.

* * *

After dinner, we all went to our rooms. I followed Aiden and Collin as they lead the way to Gryffindor tower. They were chatting and flirting with each other, as I walked a few paces behind lost in my own thought. Draco Malfoy was back, and now there was another Snape at school. Could this year get any better or would it get even worse.

Once at the tower, Collin said the password- wizbeez- and we entered. He gave Aiden a quick hug, then gave me one, and headed up to his dorm, as we headed up to ours. Once inside, I went over to my bed, while Aiden went over to hers and started unpacking her trunk.

"So, wonderful day huh?" Aiden said, pulling out her pajamas and changing into them.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder if this is going to be the worst year or what. I mean, this was supposed to be a good year; last year was the bad, so this year was supposed to make up for that. However, I don't see that happening." I pulled my pajamas on and got into bed.

"Don't worry Gin, things will get better. And don't worry, even if things do suck, we only have one more year left, and then we can forget about everyone and everything at this school. We'll get through this. So it may be hard, but we'll do it. I mean we always do it."

"Your right Aiden. This year will only be as bad as we make it out to be. If we want it to be fun, we'll have to make it fun." I started pulling the hangings down around me. "But, ugh…Malfoy's back!"

Aiden chuckled as she too pulled her hangings down. "Gin, really, don't worry about Malfoy, it will be fine."

"Well, I hope you're right. Goodnight Aiden, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Gin, sweet dreams."

"You too." And I drifted off into a sleep filled with dark eyes, and detentions from a man with pale blonde hair.

* * *

**A/N: So, another chapter. I kinda like where this story is going so far. I have ideas for it, but I'm basically making things up as I go along. So tell me what you think, Review please. Thanks-Tiff**


	3. Professor Snape

The next morning found Aiden, Collin and I setting at the Gryffindor table eating our breakfast as Professor Flitwick passed out our new schedules. Since it was my goal to become an Auror, Collin's goal to work for a paper, and Aiden's goal to be a teacher, we all had different classes to attend. Although, Aiden and I both had potions together, since that's what she was going to teach. I found out when I got my new schedule that Aiden and I both had Advanced Potions first thing this morning, and right after that, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with my favorite teacher of all time: Malfoy.

"Ugh!" I said looking at my schedule. Aiden and Collin both looked up from reading their schedules to see what I was fussing about

"You have Malfoy today don't you?" Aiden said, knowing already why I was in a bad mood.

"You guessed it." I said glumly and went back to moving my eggs around my plate.

"Come on Red," Collin said, setting his schedule down on the table and taking mine to look at it. "Give the guy a chance. If McGonagall hired him to be a teacher, then he has to be good right? I mean, I don't think she would hire a killer or something to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So, look at Dumbledore, he hired Snape didn't he, the older Snape I mean."

"Gin, you know that Snape did what Dumbledore told him to do. He wasn't a killer, or a murderer, so please quit blaming the guy for what he had to do. Everyone else has, so why can't you." Collin said in a soft tone.

"Because Dumbledore was the greatest, and that man killed him. He deserved what he got, and I don't think he should be forgiven for what he did. He was a traitor, I don't care what people say about him, he killed Dumbledore, and so he deserved all that he got." Tears began to well up in my eyes as students nearby looked to see what I was yelling about. Aiden and Collin looked around at students with sympathetic and saddened looks on their faces then turned back to me.

"We know it hurts Ginny, we know that none of it seems right. But that's what happened and we have to move on now. That was in the past, things have cleared up now, and we just have to try to build a better life. A life without any Voldemort and a life without Dumbledore, as hard as it may seem." Aiden came around the table to set beside me and put her arm around me, and then she continued. "It'll be ok Gin, don't worry. You still have us, and we'll always be there for you. Don't worry, with time all of this will be better."

"It's his fault Dumbledore's dead Aiden, he's the one that made him die. If it weren't for him then Dumbledore would still be here." Aiden and Collin both looked up to the teachers table where I was glaring at Malfoy setting at the far end of the table all alone again. He seemed to have sensed someone was looking at him, because he looked up and made eye contact with my glaring eyes. When he noticed that I was glaring at him, his look became hard, as if he knew what we were talking about, and then he got up and left without saying a word to anyone.

"Damn him." I said to his retreating back. "Damn him and his money and his job and his life. If anyone deserves to die, it's him. He deserves to die after all that he put me and my family and this school through. Damn him."

* * *

After breakfast, Collin said goodbye to us in the entrance hall then headed off to his first class, as Aiden and I headed off towards the dungeons for Advanced Potions. I was still fuming slightly from my outburst in the great hall, and my eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. But Aiden reminded me that right now we were on our way to potions, and I didn't have to worry about Malfoy for another hour; and not to mention we were having potions with the new Professor Snape, whom she said was still quite handsome, no matter who he was realated to. That cheered me up a bit, and I had to agree, no matter who he was related to he was still quite handsome.

* * *

I don't know what why I thought this, but I thought that maybe the new professor would have changed the look of the room of the room or something. But when I walked into the room it wasn't changed, it was exactly the same, save a few potion jars and things here and there. It felt as thought the old Professor Snape never left. However, I knew that wasn't true. The old Professor Snape, the one we often called a git, was no longer employed be Hogwarts, or by anyone else.

The room was filled with the normal before class chatter as Aiden and I found our way over to our usual desk in the front of the room. There weren't very many of us in this class, only about ten, if that. We sat at our desks and took out our books, parchment and quills and waited for our new teacher to arrive.

Finally, about five minutes later, the door to the room open and in walked our new potions professor. He didn't make any eye contact with anyone in the classroom; he stared fixedly at the board in the front of the room and walked up to his desk. As soon as the door opened, all the chatter within the room ceased, and every eye in the room turned upon our new teacher in anticipation and amazement.

No one knew Snape had a son. He never spoke of him to anyone, nor did he even make any notion to have any type of family at all. But here stood living proof that Snape had once actually cared for someone, cared enough to create another living being and that living being was following in his fathers footsteps.

With his back to the classroom, the new Professor Snape placed his papers and books on the desk, then slowly turned around to sweep his eyes over the class. His expression was unreadable, as his eyes passed over each student. However when his eyes landed on me, I saw a small smile flicker on his face, which disappeared almost as fast as it was there.

Then, for the first time since we had arrived at Hogwarts, Professor Snape spoke. His voice was deep, and sounded a lot like his fathers, however, it had less of a bored tone to it and sounded more…alive. "Welcome, to a new year of Advanced Potions, for all of you who plan on being Aurors, teachers, or anything else that may involve courses in Advanced Potions. I am Professor Julius Snape, and I will be your new Potions teacher for the next year or so. In this class, I will teach you some of the most challenging potions, and antidotes that you have ever made. This course will not be easy, however if you pay close attention, it won't be hard. Now, I'm going to assume that all of you have your required potions book, so would you please take them out and turn to page seven-hundred." He turned away from the class and picked up his own book, turning to the page he asked us to turn to, as the rest of the class took out their own books.

One kid from Slytherin didn't take out his book right away, but raised his hand with his eyes glued to the potions professor. When the Professor turned around and noticed his hand up, he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes? Mr…"

"Donovan. Jeremy Donovan. And I was wondering, actually we all were wondering, you are the old Professor Snape's son right? Then how come we haven't heard of you before now." The other students in the classroom sat up interestedly. However, Professor Snape didn't reply right away. His eyes became somewhat dark, and after a few moments of staring at the student who had asked this question, he finally spoke.

"I do not believe that that is any of your business; and if you don't mind, I would rather not discuss my or any other person's personal life while we're in this class. We are here to learn about potions, and that's what we'll do, so please, turn to page seven-hundred." The Slytherins ears turned slightly pink as he pulled out his potions book, and turned to the requested page. The rest of the students also turned to the page and not another word was said about Professor Snapes hidden existence.

"Could anyone tell me what the dangers of too much happiness potions are?" Professor Snape asked, eyes scanning the room for a volunteer. When no one else raised their hand, I slowly raised mine. Immediately his eyes turned to me, and he nodded his head.

"If the Happiness Potion is taken too much, either in large amounts or very often, the person may become overly happy, thinking themselves invincible and immune to anything bad or dangerous. They may try to harm themselves or even cause harm to themselves without knowing: often resulting in death or serous injury such as brain damage or other physical damages."

A smile appeaed on his face it was the first since the beginning of the class. "Correct…Miss…?"

"Weasley. My name is Ginny Weasley."

"Ah Weasley, eh, any relation to Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes sir, he's my father." I found it quite easy to keep eye contact with the man. His expression was pleasant and his eyes seemed warm and inviting. Unlike his fathers, whose were always cold and quite , unreadable. Although, Professor Julius Snape still held his eyes unreadable like his father, they were much more comforting, and kind.

"Good man Arthur Weasley; he's done so much for the community. Risked and sacrificed very much hasn't he."

"Yes." I said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't go any further with this. The thought of my family made me a bit upset.

Sensing that I didn't want to speak anymore, Professor Snape changed the subject and went on asking other students about other potions. I sat back in my seat and listened as other students explained other symptoms of other potions, while every once in a while Snape's gaze quickly flicked over me and then back at the class.

* * *

"That was such a great class wasn't it!" Aiden said as we walked out of the class. "Professor Snape is really cute; I give him at least a nine on that scale. It would be a ten, but after all, he is a Snape."

I rolled my eyes, but kept walking. "Yes Aiden, he is quite handsome." We walked to the end of the hallway and stopped once we reached it. "Ugh, can I be you for like one hour, please." I begged Aiden giving her my sad eyes.

"Sorry girl, wish I could, but I can't. You just have to suck it up and ignore him as much as you can. And please Gin; don't get on his bad side. Remember, he's a teacher now, so he has much more authority over than he did when he was a prefect; Or even when he was in that damn 'high inquisitor' squad."

"I know Aiden, I know. I'll try my best, but I'm not promising you anything." I glared at her, and then walked off down the hallway in the opposite direction of her.

Once I reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, my blood felt like it was beginning to boil. All the images from the past two years came flooding back to me. I began to hate him even more, and when I went inside and saw him sitting at his desk looking over papers, the hatred doubled.

How was it even possible that he was back at Hogwarts? What _was_ McGonagall thinking? I used to have a lot of trust in her, but now, I don't know. However, she was almost as wise as Dumbledore, but Dumbledore did make some mistakes in his time. I guess the only think I had to do was hope that this wasn't her mistake, because a lot was at stake now.

When I entered the room, I realized that I was the first student to arrive. Draco's head shot up right away at my presence, and after his eyes focused on me, he narrowed them. I looked past him and found my way to a seat at the back of the class. I wasn't alone in the class with him long before the other students arrived.

Once everyone got seated, Draco, stood before the classed and read off a list of students, who said 'here' at their name. When he finally got to my name, he said it almost forced. Then he returned to his spot behind the desk. Taking out his wand, he flicked his wrist, and writing formed on the board.

"Read these pages, then I want one foot of parchment written on what you have read, and any thoughts or ideas you have on this. Tomorrow we will be going over these spells and curses, so be ready. Know the counter curses, because you will get no warning of when they will happen."

A few groans we heard out of the class, but the students took out their books and started reading the assigned pages. I took a deep breath and pulled out my own book. _'So far, so good.' _I thought to myself. _'Now, if the stupid git just stay's behind that desk with is nose in the book, I'll be fine. Please don't let him talk to me or make me talk to him. If I just stay over here, then maybe I can get out of this class without another argument or outburst.'_

So for the next hour I sat at my desk reading my book, stealing only a few glances at my new DADA Professor. Things were going great, until I looked up and noticed that my professor was staring at me. He didn't have the hard look on his face like he always did; but it appeared like he was lost in thought. '_He's probably making plans to take over Hogwarts.' _I thought, _'Why don't you just go back to where you came from you slimy little bloke. No one wants you here, I surely don't. Your own master didn't even want you. You're nothing. You'll never amount to anything. No matter how hard you try, you'll still be lower than the scum on my shoes.' _Draco blinked waking up from his day dream as the bell to end the period rang. I gathered my books and made to leave when I heard someone calling out my name behind me.

"Miss. Weasley, could you please come here." I groaned out loud. I didn't do anything, so why was he calling for me.

"Yes Professor." I said sounding bored as I reached his desk. I didn't dare make eye contact with him, because I could feel myself already building up hatred. If I would have made eye contact, it would have made it worse.

" I would like to see you here after dinner tonight, and for the rest of the week I think. Yes, for the rest of this week, you are to report to my classroom after dinner to serve your detention."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "My what!" I almost shouted.

"Tone Miss Weasley. You wouldn't like for me to take way points also would you."

"Why are you giving me detention Professor?" I said glaring at him.

"Do you dare question my authority?"

Oh, the hatred burned. I wanted to smack the smirk right off of his face. "No, _sir." _I spat at him. "I would just like to know why you have given me detention. I do not think I deserve it."

"Do not question me, Miss Weasley. You need to learn you close your mind, if you do not wish to receive detention. Now you are dismissed, you may leave." I glared at him as he turned his back to me. When it was apparent he wasn't turning back around, I gave his back my most evil glare and turned to leave. "Oh, and Miss Weasley, you may want to wash your shoes, it's apparent you have scum on them."

I stopped but didn't turn around. That little git read my mind. Oh he would pay, yes he would. I squared my shoulders and walked out of his class. So for the next week I was stuck after dinner, doing Draco Malfoy's bidding, and there was nothing I could do about it. What a wonderful way to start the most wonderful school year of my life. Yippie.

* * *

**So, another chapter. I hope that I capture the hatred she has for him well enough. So, if you like it review, if you don't, I'm sorry. And even if you haven't made up your mind yet, review…oh, everyone review, reviews make me happy.**


	4. Detention

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" I shouted as I paced back and forth in my dorm room. The door opened, Aiden came walking in with concern written on her face and sat at the end of the bed in front of me.

"Let me guess; Malfoy?" I snapped my head around to glare at her, and she raised her eyebrows at me. "He gave you detention didn't he?" My pace quickened as I walked back and forth in front of her; her eyes following me as I did. "What did you do Ginny? I told you to try to stay on his good side and not to make him mad."

"I didn't _do_ anything." I said throwing my arms up in the air. "I didn't say or do anything, yet he still gave me detention. I didn't deserve it."

"Well you had to have done something. I mean, I know he's horrible, but I don't think he would have just given you detention for no reason."

"No, but apparently it's against the rules to think."

"Think?" She said unsure. "What do you mean thing?"

"That stupid git read my mind. There has to be some rule against it somewhere or something. I mean he can't just get away with reading my mind any time he wants to."

"He gave you detention because you _thought_ something? Wow, I didn't know that Draco was a master in Occlumency."

"What?" I shot at her. "Draco reads my mind and gives me detention, and all you can think about is how he's good at Occlumency. Whose side are you on Aiden?"

"Yours, I'm always on yours. I just didn't know Draco could do that."

"Well he can, and he didn't use it right." I sat down on the bed beside her, and rested my chin in my hand.

"Alright, alright Gin. Just go to McGonagall. Tell her that he read your thoughts without permission, and get yourself out of detention. I mean, you just thought what you thought right, you didn't say it out loud."

"Right, all I did was think something. I mean, nothing was said, so really it's his word against mine right."

"Right. Let's go find McGonagall." She stood up and started for the door.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What?" Aiden asked turning around to look at me still sitting on the bed.

"If I go to McGonagall and get my detention revoked, then Malfoy will be after me even more. He'll find any reason he can to get me into detention, and then he'll make it last longer. Right now I only have detention for a week. If I argue with him, then he could make it last a month or even longer. I'm better off serving the detention I don't deserve, then getting myself into a worse detention."

"Well, you have a point. I guess telling McGonagall wouldn't be a good idea." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Anyways, it's time for dinner, are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a bit. I just need some time right now."

"Alright, Collin and I will save you a seat. See you in a bit." She left, and I was stuck all alone with my thoughts and my newly forming headache which I thanked Malfoy silently for.

* * *

After dinner, I stalked off towards the dungeons as the rest of the school headed off to their dorm rooms. Once I approached the room, I noticed that it was empty. The light was on, but no one was present. I walked in up to the desk at the head of the room, and stood beside it waiting for Malfoy to show up.

As I was waiting I looked around the room and noticed a photo sticking out from under a piece of parchment on Malfoy's desk. I moved the other papers out of the way so I could get a clearer look at the picture. There was a long blonde haired woman holding a small child in her arms, and a man also with long blonde hair had his arm around her shoulders. I recognized right away who the people were: Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. Some of the hatred returned to me as I stared at the smirking man in the picture. He didn't move like the woman did who was bouncing the baby in her arms apparently trying to calm him. The family looked happy; a different mood from what they were now. Well, what was left of them that is.

I heard a noise behind me and quickly put the papers back into their places to turn and see Malfoy emerging from the door to my left. He closed it quietly behind him, and then turned to look at me suspiciously.

"Right on time I see. That's great. The sooner you get her, the sooner you can get your detentions over with."

"What would you like me to do sir?" I said with forced sincerity.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I have some artifacts that need sorted. You can work on that until you get it finished then you may leave." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where are these artifacts?" I asked, and he pointed to a corner of the room where a door was. I walked to it and took the doorknob in my hand, turning it. Once the door was open I peered inside. The room had a bunch of artifacts piled on the floor and strew all over the shelves that lined the walls. I sighed deeply then headed into the room. This was going to be a long night.

Three hours later, my neck was killing me, along with my arm where there was a bruise I received from a cursed artifact that tried to attack me. Malfoy had quickly taken out his wand and stunned it. It dropped to the floor immediately so I picked it up and placed it on the shelve, muttering a quiet thanks to Malfoy as he placed his wand back into his pocket.

I picked the last artifact up off the floor, looked it over and couldn't find a name for it so I turned to Malfoy to ask him.

"Would I file this under U for Ugly Hairy Thing, or what?"

He looked up from the pile of papers he was grading and focused his eyes on the artifact that I had in my hand. "I think that would be filed under W for Werewolves arm."

I stared at him disgusted. "You have a werewolves arm? Why do you have a Werewolves arm?"

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that one of the close family friends was a werewolf and said "It was here when I came here ok. I didn't bring it. Most of that stuff in there is some of the old professor's stuff. So don't yell at me about it."

"Oh, well, it's still gross. You should get rid of it. I mean, not because it's a werewolf arm, but because it's just plain gross." I threw the arm on the respected shelve then stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me. "I'm finished, can I go now."

He looked up at me and flicked his eyes toward the door. "You sorted through all of it right?"

"Yes."

"Then you may go. I want you back here tomorrow night after dinner again, is that clear."

"Right, after dinner, got it." I ran to the door and left. I didn't stop running until I was all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and in my bed. Aiden was already asleep, which I found great because I didn't feel like talking to her about my detention. I pulled my pajamas on and hoped into bed. Detention wasn't that bad, although I did come out a little sore, but I figured Malfoy would be harder on me than he was. Guess I was wrong; however, that was only the first day of detention. Maybe he was just taking it easy on me, and then he was going to start assigning the hard work later on. Ugh, why did _I _have to be the one to serve detention with Malfoy. It was so not fair. What did I do?

* * *

**I decided to stop this chapter there because I thought it was a good ending for the chapter. So I hope you like it, oh and review please.**


	5. MidMorning Conversations

The next morning was filled with questions from Aiden and Collin about my detention. I answered them as quickly as I could, ate the last of my breakfast and left the great hall. I didn't have a class first period, so I went down to the lake and sat under a tree nearby. I leaned my back against it and closed my eyes, feeling the warm breeze brush across my face. The good news was I didn't have any classes for the first two hours of the day; the bad news was that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts again today.

I was just about to doze off when I felt a presence near me. I opened my eyes to see Professor Snape standing beside me, smiling.

"I almost thought you were dead there for a moment." He said with a little laugh. "Then I saw you breath, and knew you were ok." He gestured to the spot next to me, and I nodded my head telling him he could have a seat. He sat beside me and stared out at the lake. I didn't realize I was staring at him and how the wind whipped his long black hair that was tied back, until he said, "What?"

"Oh, sorry Professor, I didn't realize I was staring." I looked away blushing.

"It's ok; I've had a lot of people staring at me since I arrived." I suddenly felt worse for staring at him.

"You resemble him a lot you know. That's why they stare. And besides, they are curious, you're new, and no one knew anything about you." Professor Snape continued to stare out at the lake, but I watched his expression, to see if he would get mad at what I was saying. But all I saw was an unreadable expression, not bored like his fathers, just…unreadable.

"Yeah, that's how he wanted it. It was always better for him if no one knew." He said bitterly, the first form of real emotion I saw from him. "My mother used to tell me that it was a way to protect me, and I believed her. But now, it's just hard to believe things after you've grown up, and experience things for yourself."

"Yeah, people think that when you are younger, you don't need to know the truth. The thing is though, you'll eventually learn the truth, and when you do, it hurts worse than you could ever imagine."

"Exactly, I don't think I could ever hide the truth from my kids when I have them. And I sure as hell won't abandon them."

I saw something flicker in him; something that resembled hate or anger. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared. We sat there a few minutes, both of us staring out at the lake silently. Then finally I spoke.

"So what made you want to be a potions professor anyways?"

He was silent a moment, contemplating his answer. Then he took a heavy breath and said, "When I was younger I was so sure my father was coming back. So I wanted to be just like him. Maybe just in some way to make him proud and not make him ever leave again.

"There was this one time he was at our house, in the basement. Someone came over, I'm not sure who, but they wanted a potion. So my dad went down to the basement to make it, and I followed unbeknownst to him. As I hid behind a table I watched as he made a potion. It turned many colors and fizzed and bubbled. The colors mesmerized me since I was such a young child, and I always wanted to learn how to do that. Then a few months later, after he left, I asked my mother for a small potion set so I could be like my father. She got me one, and I worked hard at it, hoping one day he'd come back, see how well I was doing, and want to stay. But he never came. I kept working at it though, but I never got to show him how great I was at it. I got top marks in all of my potions classes, so I decided when I got out of school that I would become a teacher. Even though I hate my father, I guess in some way I'm just trying to be good enough for him. But I know it will never happen, however this is what I love to do, so I guess that's why I do it."

"Oh." I said and we both looked back out at the lake. "I don't understand why anyone would leave their family like that. If only they could just see how much it tears up their children then maybe they wouldn't go. However, we are discussing Severus Snape here, and he never once expressed to anyone here that he ever had a heart."

"I always thought he didn't have a heart, but my mother did. She worshiped my father 'til the day he died. She always said he had a horrible past, but he was trying to make a better future. He was doing so much better she said."

"Killing people and trying to take over the world is 'so much better'? How could she possibly justify that?" I asked anger and confusion rising within me.

"My mother died before my seventh year. So she died before everything had begun to happen again." He said in a soft voice, just above a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said beginning to feel stupid for getting angry.

"It's alright. My mother was a great woman, with a heart so full of love. She always found the best in people and prided them on their strengths and never degraded them because of their flaws.

"She didn't deserve to die, but I think it was probably better for her. That way she never got to see how my father turned out." Just then the bell rang, reminding me that I had to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I jumped and quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry to run, but I have to get to class. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I don't need an excuse for another week of detention with Professor Malfoy."

"It's alright." He stood and began walking with me. "Another detention?" He asked.'

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's a long story, so maybe some other time I'll tell you about it. But the only thing I have to say is that I have to watch what I _think_ around that man."

Professor Snape looked confused for a second then it dawned on him and he nodded his head. "Ah, yes I see; Legilimency. My father was quit skilled in that, and Occlumency."

My back stiffened and I said coldly "Yes, I know." Then I quickened my pace but turned around to say something walking backwards. "I'll see you in class Professor, and thanks for the talk."

"Anytime. He said, smiling widely. I smiled back then turned to enter the building. Once inside the doors I took off in a run towards the dungeons. I was not going to be late.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, this took forever. I know. But really I was stuck at this story. One day I sat down and started writing it without even coming up with a plan for it. But now I have one, and I kinda have a purpose for ol' Julius Snape. So yeah…if college time permits…I may just work on this some more. I hoped you liked the glimps into Julius Snapes life there. Don't worry, there is more to him that I'm not gonna just come out and tell you about in the first few chapters…so, review, and maybe I'll write some more…woo –tiff**

**P.S. oh and i'm so sorry that this is short. i wanted to get something out, but i don't have the class planned out for the day...maybe after i write it, i'll combine it or something...**


End file.
